As It Should Have Been
by HogwartsPrincess89
Summary: How the cast of NCIS should have met Tali DiNozzo. One-shot, fluff. Featuring the whole NCIS family.


Disclaimer: Do I need a disclaimer for a TV show? Well just to be safe: I don't own NCIS.

Tony DiNozzo watched his newborn daughter in the mirror of his car. He turned his attention back to the road gasped as he swerved away from the shoulder. He grinned sheepishly at the woman in the passenger seat. Ziva's eyebrow was raised at him. "Do try to be more careful Tony. We're holding precious carriage." "Precious cargo." He corrected. "But who can blame me when for not paying attention to the road. Our little girl is an angel."

Tali DiNozzo was born two days ago and she was absolutely perfect. She had her mother's dark skin tone and brown eyes, but her father's light brown hair. Tony liked to think that she had his smile as well. Ziva smiled back at him. "I guess I can let this go once. But I know what you are like with cars and I would rather survive the ride home."

Tony shook his head at her. "Ye of little faith." They did however, make it back to their house in one piece. Tony lifted Tali out of her car seat and carried her to the house, waiting for Ziva to unlock the door. They stepped over the threshold to a pitch-black house. Tony opened his mouth to tell Tali they were home when his family popped out at him, shouting surprise. Everyone was there. Gibbs, Abby, McGee, Ducky, Jimmy, even his father.

"Welcome home!" Abby gushed. "We just couldn't wait to meet baby DiNozzo." Tony grinned and looked at Gibbs. "Sorry boss, looks like rule 12 has officially been broken." Gibbs held his gaze for a moment, everyone silently awaiting his reply. "That's alright DiNozzo, some rules are made to be broken. You can't choose your soul mates."

Tony turned to grin sappily at Ziva. "But we're not really here to see you two." Gibbs continued. Ziva rolled her eyes. "Love you too Gibbs." "Ah you know I don't mean any harm Ziver." "Want to hold her?" Tony asked as he transferred his daughter to Gibbs' arms. "Hi there." He cooed. "I'm your Uncle Leeroy." Tony raised an eyebrow, about to comment when McGee elbowed him in the ribs. "Don't push it."

"Hey Tim, want to hold her?" McGee looked up at Gibbs. "Yeah." Tali was transferred into his arms. "And I'm your Uncle Tim. Aren't you adorable? You must get it from your mother." Tony mock glared at him. "Very funny McGodfather." Tim looked up, astonished. "What?" "Tony and I would like you to be her Godfather. We could not think of anyone better." McGee handed the baby to Abby before enveloping Ziva in a bone crushing hug. "I'd love to." He gave Tony a bro hug. "Thanks Tony." "Of course."

Abby was staring at Tali with tears in her eyes. "Aren't you the cutest thing I've ever seen, yes you are. Aunt Abby is going to spoil you rotten. Now this is a tough crowd but they're your family and remember that they all love you no matter what." With that she handed the baby to Senior.

"Hey baby girl. I'm your grandpa." Tony noticed there was a tear running down his father's cheek. "She's gorgeous son." "Thanks dad." They locked eyes for a moment, unspoken words in their eyes. "At least you finally smartened up about your gorgeous fiancée over there." He grinned cheekily. Ziva smiled at him. "Took him a while." She agreed.

"Hey what is this, bash Tony day?" "Oh don't be so dramatic Anthony. We're only lightening the atmosphere." Ducky informed him. Senior handed his granddaughter over to the Englishman. "Well hello there Princess. You seem to have captured everyone's hearts and you can't even talk yet. That you do get from your father." "Thanks Duck."

"You know, it is said that daughters are born to fathers to make them face their mistakes as teenagers." "If that's true than I feel really bad for you Tony." Jimmy laughed. Tony glared at him and he paled. "C'mon you guys were all thinking it." Gibbs tilted his head, amused. "Better give him the baby before Tony clocks him Duck."

Jimmy cradled the baby. "You are pretty cute Tali." Ziva smiled at him. "You are a natural Jimmy." He grinned back at her. "I love kids." "Who doesn't?" Gibbs questioned. "So do you have the nursery ready?" Tony turned to Ziva, eyes wide. "I knew we forgot something!" They shook their heads at the new parents. Jimmy handed Tali to her Grandpa as they all followed Gibbs to the spare room. Tony exchanged a confused look with Ziva.

He opened the door to reveal a fully functioning nursery. The crib was wooden and looked hand-made, Tali's name engraved in the end. A baby friendly multi coloured one-of-a-kind lamp hung down over the crib, a mobile moving around it. The book shelf (Also hand-maid) was laden with children's books in English and Hebrew. There was a photograph of Tony and Ziva on the dresser as well as one of the whole family. There was a baby monitor on the dresser as well. The room was painted pink with white clouds.

Tony and Ziva were speechless. "I made all of the furniture and put everything together," Gibbs told them. "Jimmy made the lamp, McGee programmed the mobile and created the baby monitor custom for you, Ducky got the books for you, Abby painted the room, and your dad provided the pictures and frames." Ziva was crying and Tony's throat even felt a little tight. "Thank you all. This means more than you know." Ziva expressed her gratitude. "Oh we know." Gibbs replied, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Ah I love you guys." Tony grinned around at his family.

"Group hug!" Abby exclaimed. Tali was carefully placed in her crib and they hugged. Tony met Ziva's eyes over everyone else. He tried to transfer his love and happiness through them. She understood. I love you. She mouthed to him. He grinned so wide he thought he would break something. I love you too. He mouthed back. And in that moment, life was perfect.


End file.
